Pergamino
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Un pergamino con el que se puede viajar al pasado llega a las manos de Naruto. ¿Qué hará Naruto?, ¿lo usará en beneficio propio? .:2ª Edad de oro SasuNaru:.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

 **Advertencias:** What if…? y shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres)

Para la " **Edad de oro SasuNaru** ". Sencillamente somos un grupo de fickers que se ha unido para una buena causa: hacer crecer los fics SasuNaru.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto y Menma!

 **PERGAMINO:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Naruto suspiró con pesadez cuando dio por finalizada la escritura del informe para Kakashi. Trató de leerlo para comprobar que todo estaba correcto y que no había olvidado ningún detalle, pero no podía concentrarse en la lectura.

Tenía que llevar el informe cuanto antes al Hokage.

Pero su mirada se posó sobre el pergamino a su derecha. El papel estaba un poco amarillento y sucio.

Esa tarde los equipo habían regresado de una misión que en principio debía ser de fácil desempeño. Pero después todo se complicó cuando descubrieron que los enemigos, un grupo de ninjas renegados de Suna, en realidad pretendían usar un viejo pergamino para retroceder en el tiempo y asesinar a Kakashi, el sexto Hokage, y a Gaara, quinto Kazakage. El líder de ese grupo odiaba de forma irracional la alianza que se había formado entre ambas aldeas tiempo atrás, alegando que los perdedores de Konoha no merecían el aprecio del insensato Kazekage.

Sabía que tenía que entregar ese informe cuanto antes y hablarlo con Kakashi, quien probablemente decidiría que esa información no debía salir a la luz para no despertar pasados enfrentamientos entre Konoha y Suna. Pero por alguna razón su mirada no se despegaba de ese pergamino. ¿Realmente con él se podía viajar al pasado?, ¿se podían cambiar acontecimientos indeseados del pasado?

Tomó el pergamino y de forma distraída jugueteó con él entre sus manos, mientras recordaba lo ocurrido horas atrás, cuando los equipo llegaron a Konoha.

Kiba no dejaba de presumir los golpes que junto a Akamaru le habían propinado a esos tipos, irritando a Sakura que le gritaba que el mérito no había sido sólo suyo, sino del trabajo en equipo.

─Ellos realmente se llevan bien.

El comentario del sonriente Sai hizo que Naruto rodara la mirada con cierto hastío, topándose con Sasuke que caminaba sin prestar atención a ninguno de ellos. Era tan extraño volver a hacer misiones con Sasuke… pero eso le alegraba muchísimo; especialmente cuando llegaba el momento en que tenían que unir sus fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo. Sasuke y él parecían entenderse muy bien en el campo de batalla, eso le quedó claro durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial shinobi.

Entonces Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

─¿Qué? ─quiso saber Uchiha con un tono monótono.

─Nada, sólo pensaba… ─Enfocó el pergamino que el otro llevaba en su mano─. ¿Crees que realmente se puede ir al pasado con ese pergamino?

Sasuke alzó el pergamino a la altura de su rostro, estudiándolo con una seria mirada.

─¿Por qué no?

Pensativo, Naruto miró también el pergamino.

─Es peligroso que una técnica así exista, puede caer en malas manos…

─Otra vez ─interrumpió.

─Otra vez ─reiteró asintiendo─. Es más, cualquiera podría usarlo en beneficio propio dattebayo.

Sasuke asintió, dándole la razón.

─Hasta tú podrías usarlo.

─¡Imposible! Yo no lo usaría ─sentenció.

La respuesta despertó el interés de Sasuke, quien le miró fijamente.

─¿No hay nada de tu pasado que te gustaría cambiar? ¿No te sientes tentado a usarlo? ─Le dedicó una obvia mirada, recordándole en silencio que conocía su pasado.

─No. Todo lo que viví me ayudó a llegar hasta este momento. Reconozco que a veces fueron momentos muy duros, pero no cambiaría nada'ttebayo. ─Ahora fue su turno de mirar a su compañero, recordándole también en silencio que conocía su pasado─. ¿Tú lo usarías?, ¿cambiarías algo? ─preguntó con cierta cautela.

El silencio de Sasuke fue tan prolongado que Naruto empezaba a dudar que el otro le hubiera escuchado; o quizá no quería contestarle. Entonces Itachi llegó a su mente y creyó entender el silencio de Sasuke, probablemente él estaba pensando en su hermano. O eso creía, no podía asegurarlo.

─Sasuke-kun. ─Ambos chicos enfocaron su atención en Sakura que estaba frente a Sasuke, caminando hacia atrás con una ligera sonrisa. ─¿Te gustaría que tengamos una cita esta noche?

─Tengo asuntos que atender ─respondió escueto.

Sakura suspiró hondo, decepcionada. Juraría que Sasuke-kun tenía una agenda más ocupada que el propio Kakashi que era el Hokage. Pero no se rendiría. Entonces notó a Naruto que la observaba con curiosidad.

─Naruto. ─Sonrió y caminó hasta situarse entre ambos chicos─. ¿No te parece que hace una tarde preciosa?

Con cierta inocencia, Naruto estudió su alrededor justo cuando atravesaban el portón de la aldea. Para él ese día no tenía nada de especial, era uno como cualquier otro.

─Eh… ¿sí? ─respondió sólo para dejar satisfecha a su amiga. Y sin duda lo logró.

─¿Y no te parece que es perfecta para una cita?

─¿Un cita dattebayo? ─La miró sorprendido, mas no se ruborizó como antaño─. ¿Una cita tú y yo?

─¡Claro que no, tonto! ─Sacudió una mano, aliviando a Naruto sin saberlo─. Una cita con Hinata.

Sasuke, que sin más remedio escuchaba la conversación por estar junto a ellos, clavó la mirada en la siempre tímida Hyuuga que caminaba junto a un silencioso Shino.

─¿Hinata? ─reiteró Naruto, mirando a la pelinegra por un momento─. Yo…

─¡No seas tonto, ve! ─Le empujó hacia la chica─. Si no cuidas bien de Hinata te las verás conmigo ─amenazó.

Por inercia Naruto caminó hacia Hinata mientras se rascaba la nuca, iniciando una conversación un poco torpe con la chica, quien aceptó ir con él a Ichiraku a comer ramen.

─Uuh, Naruto es todo un romántico ─se mofó Kiba, haciendo sonrojar a Naruto.

─¡Tú no te metas, Kiba!

Sai habló, disipando la creciente tensión entre ambos amigos.

─Yo me voy a casa. ¿Quién entregará el informe?

Todos clavaron la mirada en Sasuke, quien tenía el pergamino en la mano. Éste, al comprender que todos pretendían que fuera él a entregar el informe, caminó en silencio hacia Naruto y casi le incrustó el pergamino en el pecho para que lo tomara.

─Sakura ─la llamó inmutable─. Vámonos.

─¿Ah? ─La chica parpadeó confundida. ¿Acaso sí iban a tener su cita?, ¿en ese momento? No comprendía ese cambio de parecer, pero era perfecto─. ¡Sí! ─exclamó emocionada antes de mirar a Hinata y guiñarle un ojo─. Buena suerte ─deseó, provocándole un sonrojo a la otra.

Sai cerró los ojos en una sonrisa, viendo a Sasuke y a Sakura alejarse del resto.

─¿Quién diría que la fea de Sakura al final obtendría la atención de Sasuke-kun?

Kiba rió con aquel comentario, pero después regresó al tema anterior.

─Que sea Naruto entonces quien entregue el informe y el pergamino.

─Estoy de acuerdo ─habló por primera vez Shino, sin un tono en especial.  
─¿Q-qué? ─tartamudeó Naruto, quien acababa de salir de la sorpresa de ver a Sasuke aceptando una cita de Sakura. Pensó que nunca viviría lo suficiente como para ver eso─. ¡Yo no…!

─¡Yo llego tardísimo a casa! ─interrumpió Kiba, marchándose ágil junto a Shino y Akamaru.

─Buena suerte. ─Sai le dedicó una hueca sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Naruto suspiró hondo. Miró a la única persona que todavía le acompañaba. No iba a obligar a la chica a hacer el informe, eso sería algo rastrero.

─Hinata, ve a casa'ttebayo. Nos vemos esta noche en Ichiraku.

─S-sí, Naruto-kun ─musitó antes de macharse un poco sonrojada, pensando en la cita que tendría con el chico de sus sueños.

Sin más Naruto se había encaminado a casa saltando por los tejados para cortar camino. Se detuvo en una azotea cuando alcanzó a ver a Sasuke y a Sakura caminando juntos. Le sorprendía mucho que Sasuke hubiera aceptado esa cita, es más, minutos antes le había dicho a la chica que tenía cosas que hacer y había rechazado la propuesta. ¿Por qué de repente la aceptó?

Caminó y saltó a otro tejado al verles torcer en una esquina. ¿A dónde iban?, ¿qué iban a hacer juntos? Sus preguntas se detuvieron antes de ser formuladas al ver a Sasuke detenerse con toda la intención de mirar en su dirección. Raudo retrocedió y continuó su camino para evitar ser visto.

¿Qué más daba lo que hicieran esos dos? No es como si estuviese celoso. Ya no sentía ese amor infantil hacia Sakura-chan, así que por supuesto no se trataban de celos. Sólo era curiosidad, ya que Sasuke siempre rechazó a Sakura.

Pero debía dejar de pensar en eso y centrarse en meditar lo que iba a explicar en el informe. Debía hacerlo rápido para ir después a su encuentro con Hinata. Suspiró hondo, dándose cuenta de que lo que en realidad le apetecía era darle el informe a Kakashi, darse un agradable baño y descansar en casa. No quería una cita con Hinata. Pero por alguna razón siempre acababa cediendo a los comentarios e insistencias de sus amigos. Ellos aseguraban con tal insistencia que Hinata y él eran la pareja perfecta, que hasta empezaba a creerlo.

Pero una parte en su interior sentía cierta incomodidad con todo ese asunto. ¿Acaso él era el único ciego que jamás vio que Hinata era perfecta para él? ¿Pero por qué era perfecta para él? Si lo pensaba con calma realmente habían hablado muy poco desde que se conocieron en la academia ninja, no sabía muchas cosas de Hinata, aunque sorprendentemente ella parecía conocer muchas cosas de él.

Entonces, ¿por qué ella era perfecta para él?, ¿por qué acababa cediendo a la insistencia de sus amigos, especialmente a la de Sakura-chan?

Mientras abría la puerta de su hogar su ceño se frunció. Sentía como si estuvieran controlando su vida amorosa. Para él Hinata siempre fue otra compañera más. La quería, sí, pero como una amiga. No era un sentimiento diferente al que tenía por Lee, Sai, Kiba, Sakura-chan o Sasu…

─Sasuke… ─musitó dejándose caer sentado en su cama, tirando la mochila a su lado.

De nuevo se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su amigo en su cita con Sakura. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso?

" _¿No hay nada de tu pasado que te gustaría cambiar? ¿No te sientes tentado a usarlo?"_

Miró el pergamino en su mano, recordando las palabras de Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza, sentenciando que lo mejor era darse un baño y dejar de pensar tonterías. Cuando terminó con su ansiado baño, tomó asiento para escribir el informe, llegando al punto en el que se encontraba en ese momento en el que miraba el viejo pergamino de forma especial.

¿Habría algo de su pasado que cambiaría? Le gustaría evitar la muerte de sus progenitores, había sido duro crecer sin ellos. Pero si lo hacía… si viajaba al pasado y evitaba sus muertes, ¿Sasuke y él serían amigos actualmente? Sabía que de haber crecido con sus padres su vida no sería ni la sombra de lo que era ahora, así que quizá ser amigo de Sasuke sería algo irrelevante para el pequeño Naruto de la academia ya que no conocía la soledad.

Quizá podría evitar la masacre del clan Uchiha, de esa forma Sasuke jamás habría abandonado Konoha. Pero si lo hacía, ¿cuál sería su destino actual con Sasuke? Quizá tampoco serían amigos, ya que Sasuke viviría enfocado en su familia, en hacerlos sentir orgullosos con sus logros… ¿O quizá sí serían amigos?

─No… ¿qué estoy pensando? ─se reprendió en un susurro, molesto consigo mismo.

Aceptaba vivir sin sus padres si eso significaba no perder a Sasuke. Y se negaba a evitar la masacre del clan Uchiha si eso significaba perder a Sasuke.

¿Qué clase de egoísta era?

Podía hacer un bien con ese pergamino, podía retroceder en el tiempo y ayudar a Sasuke, tal vez impedir la masacre Uchiha. Sasuke había sufrido mucho.

Con esa determinación se puso de pie, apretando el pergamino en su mano.

 **...**

En su despacho, Kakashi liberó un profundo suspiro mientras miraba la montaña de papeles en su escritorio y finalmente, el libro abandonado en una esquina. Su adorado _Icha Icha_ … ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvo tiempo de leer algunas páginas. Pero ahora era un respetado Hokage, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

─Pero… si es sólo un poco no pasará nada ─se susurró alargando la mano para tomar su preciado libro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de improviso, sacándole un respingo. Raudo tomó un sello y empezó a estrellarlo contra varios papeles.

─Veo que eres un Hokage más entregado a tu trabajo que Tsunade no baa-chan. ─Rió el recién llegado.

Kakashi dejó su actuación de Hokage trabajador a un lado al reconocer la voz de Naruto. Claro, ¿quién si no en toda Konoha entraría en su despacho sin siquiera tocar la puerta? Debía haberlo notado antes.

─Naruto ─le nombró dejando el sello a un lado─, ¿todo bien durante la misión?

─Sin problemas. Sólo que el enemigo en realidad planeaba un golpe más grande del que creíamos'ttebayo.

Ante la mirada curiosa de Kakashi, Naruto se limitó a dejar el informe sobre el escritorio. El Hokage le dio un vistazo rápido, abriendo los ojos de par en par al leer las intenciones de los enemigos.

─Buen trabajo.

─Los enemigos han sido devueltos a Suna. Sasuke le mandó un mensaje a Gaara con su halcón, y unos ANBUS de Suna se llevaron a esos tipos ─explicó─. Gaara sabrá qué hacer con ellos.

Kakashi asintió con gesto aprobatorio y regresó a su lectura un momento.

─Aquí habla sobre un pergamino…

─Oh, aquí está ─dijo sacándolo de su bolso trasero y dejándolo sobre el escritorio─. ¿De verdad con ese pergamino se puede viajar al pasado?

El adulto miró el pergamino y luego al rubio.

─Sinceramente es la primera vez que me encuentro con esto. Había escuchado sobre jutsus prohibidos de este tipo, pero pensaba que sólo eran leyendas.

─¿Cómo crees que funciona? ─preguntó con verdadero interés.

─No estoy muy seguro. Pero escuché al tercer Hokage hablar sobre este tipo de técnicas. Él decía que era necesaria la sangre del usuario, y una gran energía y concentración para ir a la época deseada. Son técnicas difíciles de controlar.

Naruto asintió, disimulando la preocupación que empezaba a invadirle.

─¿Y hay forma de regresar a casa?

Casi restándole importancia, Kakashi asintió de inmediato. Tomó el sello y lo presionó sobre el informe de Naruto para archivarlo más tarde.

─Sí. Sólo tienes que anular la técnica.

─¿Anularla?

─Sí, de la misma forma que anularías cualquier otra técnica.

Al ver que Kakashi alargaba el brazo para tomar el pergamino, dio un ligero respingo en su lugar, llamando la atención del hombre.

─¿Todo bien?

─¡Perfectamente! Yo regresaré a casa ahora.

─Pero…

Antes de poder finalizar la frase, Naruto se había desvanecido en una nube de humo. Naruto no le había dejado terminar su explicación sobre el pergamino.

─¿Bunshin no jutsu? ─se susurró, y después negó con la cabeza. Seguro que el Naruto original había preferido quedarse en casa descansando tras la misión. Se encogió de hombros, retomando su tarea de sellar informes atrasados.

 **...**

Sentado en su cama, Naruto abrió los ojos al recibir la información de su clon. De un salto se incorporó y corrió a prepararse para salir. A pesar de que se había dado un baño reciente y vestía ropa cómoda, se colocó una muda de su uniforme chuunin, la bandana, y repuso lo que faltaba en su mochila. Entonces pensó en que quizá no sería muy bueno dejarse ver en la Konoha del pasado, mucho menos dejarse ver por él mismo. Rebuscó en su armario hasta dar con lo que quería: una máscara. Recordaba que siendo niño la compró, o más bien el dependiente se la tiró en la cara para que se alejara de su puesto, pero era mejor no recordar eso ahora. La máscara era semejante a las ANBU, sólo que los trazos no eran rojos sino azules.

Finalmente tomó el pergamino entre sus manos y toqueteó el borde un poco inquieto, sintiendo prisa por abrirlo pero a la vez dudando. Finalmente lo abrió de un firme movimiento, revelando unos intrincados sellos, y el kanji "pasado" unido al kanji "presente" con una línea.

Tomó asiento en el suelo, dejando el pergamino extendido frente a él. Lo estudió con la mirada un momento antes de tomar un kunai del estuche en su pierna y hacerse un corte ligero en la palma de la mano. Vertió unas gotas en el centro del pergamino y al instante todo el papel tomó un color más amarillento del que ya poseía.

¿Estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos sólo por Sasuke?

─¡Sí! ─se contestó en un susurro determinado.

Comenzó a hacer los sellos que aparecían en el pergamino. Conforme los realizaba el papel desprendía un brillo cada vez más cegador, hasta que al realizar el último se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos.

Se negó a abrirlos hasta que una suave brisa le acarició las mejillas, comprobando que no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera estaba en Konoha.

─¿Dónde estoy?

Sin duda estaba en el bosque, ¿pero en qué parte del bosque? Se sentía un poco desorientado. Logró distinguir el sol entre las copas de los árboles, y por su posición podía jurar que era la misma hora que en su Konoha presente.

─¡Ya eres mío dattebayo!

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto al reconocer su propia voz con un tono más infantil. Se apresuró a saltar a la rama de un árbol y ocultarse en la copa. No tardó en verse a sí mismo, juraría que con doce años aproximadamente. Corría tras un gato marrón que tenía un llamativo moño rojo en el cuello.

La tremenda sorpresa que le causó descubrir que el jutsu del pergamino había funcionado, le hizo olvidar que había aparecido en el tiempo equivocado, ya que en ese momento era evidentemente tarde para evitar la masacre Uchiha.

─Sasuke… ─susurró al verle aparecer unos metros tras su yo pasado, y un poco más allá le seguía Sakura.

─¡Naruto! ─protestaba Sakura─. Así sólo lo estás asustando, ¡idiota!

Pero el Naruto de doce años la ignoró y se detuvo justo al pie del árbol donde él se encontraba, buscando al animal con la mirada al perderle el rastro.

─¿Dónde está ese gato? ─Se cruzó de brazos.

El rubio que se mantenía oculto en la copa del árbol se removió al sentir algo rozando contra su pierna. Al mirar, descubrió que se trataba del gato que el equipo 7 buscaba, el cual intentaba refugiarse en él.

─Tsk… Por tu culpa le hemos perdido la pista de nuevo, dobe.

─¡No es mi culpa dattebayo! ─replicó señalándole acusador─. Todo es tu culpa por correr tan lento, sólo eres una carga en esta misión.

─Esa es mi frase ─le dijo Sasuke tratando de mantenerse inmutable, pero ese idiota le sacaba de quicio.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke con aire protector y miró molesta al rubio.

─Sasuke-kun no es ningún inútil. Él solo atraparía a ese gato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─Sakura-chan… ─se lamentó el rubio, gruñendo de coraje al ver la sonrisita petulante de Sasuke─. ¡Borra esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara! ─le ordenó con irritación.

Pero Sasuke simplemente metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y le dio la espalda, manteniendo esa pose arrogante que sacaba de quicio a Naruto.

─En mi opinión, en lugar de correr tras el gato como idiotas deberíamos ponerle una trampa.

─¡Bien pensado, Sasuke-kun!

Desde el árbol, Naruto rodó la mirada y suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios pudo aguantarles Kakashi sensei? Hasta a él empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. Decidiendo dejarles las cosas más fáciles, tomó al gato por el pelaje del cuello y lo dejó caer al vació, aterrizando éste con elegancia sobre la cabeza del Naruto pequeño quien dejó escapar un grito de espanto.

─¡El gato! ─exclamó Sakura sorprendida─. ¡Cayó del cielo!

─¿En serio? ─preguntó Naruto tomándolo entre sus manos y poniéndolo frente a su rostro para verlo bien─. Cierto dattebayo, es el gato que estábamos buscando. ─Sonrió entre dientes─. ¡Ya te tengo!

Pero el animal no estaba por la labor de querer regresar a casa. Le dedicó un bufido a Naruto antes de arañarle la cara un par de veces, removiéndose para ser liberado sin éxito.

El Naruto de diecinueve años dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo vergüenza ajena al ver la patética actuación de su yo. Inevitablemente después miró a Sasuke, quién sin duda debía pensar que él era un…

─Usuratonkachi.

De nuevo suspiró al escuchar el insulto. ¿Realmente él era tan molesto con esa edad?

El animal pareció calmarse cuando Sakura le tomó entre sus brazos, dedicándole suaves caricias.

Con cautela siguió al equipo 7, quien fue al encuentro de Kakashi sensei que esperaba cómodamente recargado en una roca mientras leía el _Icha Icha_. Si cuando tenía doce años le hubieran dicho que Kakashi sensei terminaría siendo el Hokage algún día, se habría reído y jamás lo habría creído. El destino podía dar giros inesperados.

Logró colarse en la aldea, esquivando los ninjas que vigilaban desde el muro que rodeaba la aldea. Les siguió con prudencia. Se dirigían a la torre Hokage probablemente para entregar el informe de la aburrida misión, Kakashi sensei iba unos pasos por delante de ellos centrado en su lectura del _Icha Icha_.

Entonces Sakura se había acercado a Sasuke con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

─Sasuke-kun, ¿te gustaría que después tengamos una cita?

La situación fue muy familiar para el Naruto de diecinueve años, quien espiaba oculto tras una esquina. Sin notarlo una sonrisa satisfecha había aparecido en sus labios al saber que sin lugar a dudas Sasuke iba a rechazarla. Sasuke jamás había aceptado una cita con Sakura-chan… hasta ese día.

─Tengo cosas que hacer ─respondió escueto el chico.

Sakura dejó escapar un suave lamento. Al instante el Naruto de doce años no pudo evitar intervenir como si la conversación fuese con él.

─Sakura-chan, yo estoy libre. ¡Tengamos una cita dattebayo! ─Se señaló sonrojado, llevando en su otra mano al gato encerrado en una jaula.

La chica le dedicó una seria mirada, ofendiéndole la invitación de alguien tan patoso como lo era Naruto.

─¡Ni hablar! ─Se cruzó de brazos─. Estoy ocupada.

─Sakura-chan… ─se lamentó.

Una seca risita burlona de parte de Sasuke, encrespó a Naruto.

─Hn… Patético.

Naruto estuvo tentado a estamparle la jaula en toda la cara a ese Uchiha idiota y arrogante.

─Tú… ¡teme!

Y a pesar de que el adulto parecía desinteresado en sus alumnos y centrado en su lectura, Kakashi sensei había aparecido entre ambos jóvenes y había sujetado el brazo de Naruto antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo.

─Nada de atacar a tu compañero de equipo, Naruto.

─¡Él empezó'ttebayo!

Sasuke se limitó a ignorarle metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y continuando con su camino como si nada pasara. Sakura no tardó en ir tras él, deprimiendo un poco al rubio que dejó de forcejear con el adulto.

─Sakura-chan… ─musitó. Él sólo quería la atención de la chica que le gustaba. ¡Pero ese idiota de Sasuke tenía la culpa de todo! Le hacía quedar como un tonto frente a Sakura-chan.

Kakashi le incitó a continuar su camino, yendo ambos tras los otros dos.

─¿Tan complicado es que mantengáis una buena relación? ─Naruto siempre quería la atención de Sakura, y Sakura quería la de Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se limitaban a pelear cada vez que encontraban un momento─. Sois un equipo… ─Guardó silencio y por un instante miró a su espalda al tener la sensación de que alguien le miraba. Pero allí sólo había gente caminando de aquí para allá centrada en sus quehaceres.

─Todo es culpa de Sasuke, Kakashi sensei ─acusó Naruto─. No podemos tener a alguien como él en el equipo, entorpece las misiones.

─Esa es mi frase, dobe.

El Naruto de diecinueve años se masajeaba la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza al escuchar la explosión de su yo más joven ante el comentario burlón de Sasuke. Sin duda ellos dos no empezaron con buen pie. Escuchaba a su yo insultar a Sasuke, a Sakura replicándole en defensa de Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke con un breve comentario volvía a hacer explotar al joven Naruto.

De verdad, ¿cómo les soportó Kakashi sensei?

Tan centrado estuvo en seguir los movimientos del Sasuke más joven durante toda la tarde, que no fue consciente de que había aparecido en el momento equivocado hasta que vio a Sasuke entrar en el barrio Uchiha y notar el lamentable estado de éste.

─¡Maldición…! ─masculló por ser consciente horas después de su metedura de pata. Kakashi sensei tenía razón, hacía falta una gran concentración para aparecer en el tiempo deseado.

Sasuke estaba por entrar en su casa cuando se detuvo, mirando con sospecha a su alrededor. El barrio Uchiha no estaba muy iluminado.

─¿Hay alguien ahí? ─preguntó.

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos y decidió que era mejor retirarse de momento. No sabía qué hacer ahora. No podría ayudar a Sasuke, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Un gato maulló y pasó corriendo delante de Sasuke, haciendo a éste abandonar su actitud defensiva.

─Sólo era un gato ─se dijo, negando con la cabeza y regresando a casa.

Naruto decidió que lo más conveniente era dormir fuera de la aldea. No le preocupaba no dormir en una cama, estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche al raso gracias a sus misiones. Así que simplemente se acomodó contra el tronco de un árbol, no era necesaria una manta porque al ser verano la temperatura era ideal.

Parte de la noche la pasó meditando. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿regresaba a casa y trataba de retroceder de nuevo en el tiempo para llegar al momento indicado?, ¿y si volvía a fallar? ¿Y si se quedaba allí y trataba de ayudar a ese Sasuke? Pero ¿cómo podría ayudarle? Lo que haría realmente feliz a Sasuke sería evitar la tragedia de su clan, nada más.

Aún entre sueños pudo percibir una presencia sigilosa, y supo que era tarde cuando sintió un suave peso sobre él, concretamente sobre su cintura.

Abrió los ojos alarmado y raudo alzó una mano dispuesto a tomar un kunai, pero otra mano sostuvo la suya y la obligó a quedar contra la hierba.

─¿Quién eres?

Naruto supo que reconocería esa fría voz en cualquier lugar. Era Sasuke. Le miró sorprendido. ¡Le había descubierto! Maldijo al recordar que no portaba la máscara y podía verle la cara, quizá por eso Sasuke le dedicaba la expresión más confundida que le había visto en toda su vida.

─Yo…

─¿Quién eres? ─reiteró con seriedad.

Sasuke miraba confuso el protector de Konoha que el rubio portaba en la frente y sus ropas. Pero sin duda ese tipo no pertenecía a su aldea. ¿Quizá era un enemigo tratando de infiltrarse en Konoha?

Sasuke sacó un kunai y lo blandió, dispuesto a hacer hablar a ese desconocido. No permitiría que hiriera a los habitantes de Konoha ni a sus amigos.

─¡Espera! ─exclamó el desconocido─. Vengo en son de paz dattebayo.

Los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esa ridícula muletilla que sólo le conocía a una persona. Lentamente, pero inseguro, volvió a guardar el kunai en su estuche trasero. Ahora sí que sentía una curiosidad desbordante, como nunca antes, por saber quién era ese tipo.

─Te pareces demasiado a alguien irritante que conozco. ─No pudo evitar comentarlo. El cabello rubio, los ojos azules, las marcas en las mejillas, ¡hasta el dattebayo!

Naruto pasó saliva, meditando si sería buena idea confesarle quién era. Hasta Sasuke había notado el evidente parecido con su yo pasado, después de todo no había cambiado tanto.

─S-soy Naruto ─confesó.

─Imposible ─negó incrédulo. Tal vez era algún tipo de jutsu que le hacía adoptar apariencias parecidas a las de otras personas.

─Vengo del futuro'ttebayo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Eso era imposible, no se podía viajar en el tiempo.

─¡Mientes! Será mejor que llame a Kakashi sensei. ─Él sabría qué hacer en una situación así.

─¡No! ¡Espera! No quiero que nadie más me vea ─exclamó alarmado, logrando detener al menor con sus palabras─. Te digo la verdad. Gracias a un pergamino con una técnica prohibida he podido venir aquí. Pero me equivoqué de tiempo, yo quería ir varios años atrás.

El otro le miró fijamente, procesando sus palabras y después suspiró.

─Supongamos que te creo. ¿Con qué fin querías retroceder en el tiempo?

─Yo quería… ─balbuceó. ¿Sería bueno decirlo?

─¿Es una misión? ─interrumpió con interés.

─No. Vengo por mi cuenta, nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

─¿Entonces?

Naruto suspiró hondo y se armó de valor, preparándose por si Sasuke tenía una mala reacción.

─Retrocedí en el tiempo porque quería ayudarte… evitando la masacre de tu clan'ttebayo ─confesó, hablando cada vez más bajo.

Entonces Naruto sintió un firme apretón en la mano que Sasuke todavía retenía, el chico se inclinó ligeramente sobre él y apoyó su mano libre en el tronco del árbol.

─¿Por qué harías algo como eso? ─siseó amenazante, mostrando una actitud defensiva ante ese tema de conversación.

─¡Porque eres mi amigo! ─aseguró─. Quería hacerte feliz.

Sasuke recordó que ese tipo se había presentado como Naruto. Y dado el parecido físico era altamente probable que aquello no fuera una trampa y realmente sí fuera el molesto Uzumaki que conocía.

─¿Tu amigo…? ─reiteró todavía confuso. Naruto y él no es que fueran precisamente amigos. Las cosas debían de haber cambiado mucho en el futuro como para que ese perdedor y él sean amigos. Estudió mejor la ropa del rubio. Siempre imaginó que dada la "habilidad" de Naruto como shinobi, sería eternamente un gennin sin futuro─. Dime, ¿qué rango tengo en el futuro?

─El mismo que yo, somos chuunin'ttebayo.

Sintiéndose un poco decepcionado y ofendido con la respuesta, Sasuke frunció el ceño. No podía ser que varios años después él todavía tuviera el mismo rango que alguien tan patoso como Naruto. Pensaba que sería un poderoso y admirado jounin, con la capacidad suficiente para vengar a su clan.

¿Acaso sus esfuerzos no habían dando resultado en el futuro?, ¿no había logrado vengar a su clan?, ¿el responsable de la muerte de su clan seguía campando a sus anchas quién sabe dónde? No podía seguir así, haciendo misiones infantiles. Tenía que superarse, hacerse más poderoso.

La expresión tranquila de Naruto se tornó en una de preocupación al ver la mirada vacía de Sasuke. No tenía que haberle contestado a nada referente al futuro, mucho menos haber mencionado la muerte de su clan. Ese era un tema muy espinoso para Sasuke, especialmente para un Sasuke de doce años.

─Ya que vienes del futuro, dime… ─comenzó a decir en un tono sumamente serio, sin despegar su sombría mirada de él─. ¿He logrado matar… a "ese tipo"?

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, sabiendo que Sasuke se refería a Itachi.

─Yo… no puedo, Sasuke. No debería decirte nada'ttebayo.

Trató de incorporarse, pero Sasuke no se levantó para impedírselo. De nuevo había afirmado el agarre en su mano y se inclinó un poco más sobre él, mirándole amenazante. Naruto pasó saliva con dificultad, apreciando el rostro contrario demasiado cerca para su gusto, su entrepierna siendo presionada por el trasero del chico y la mano afirmando la suya desde que despertó provocaron que sus latidos se agitaran y sus mejillas tomaran un tenue color rosado.

─¿Por qué no? Es sobre mi futuro lo que quiero saber.

─¡Podría cambiar las cosas para peor!

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en los labios de Sasuke, despertando la curiosidad de Naruto.

─Piensa todo lo que podrías conseguir ahora que estás aquí. Puedes cambiar tu futuro por uno mejor. Tu futuro y el de las personas que aprecias. Yo soy tu amigo, ¿cierto?

Naruto entendió que Sasuke deseaba enredarle con sus comentarios para lograr su objetivo.

─Lo eres. Por eso no debo decir nada'ttebayo.

Había sido una total imprudencia usar el pergamino, y más todavía haber sido descubierto por Sasuke. No podía decirle nada de su futuro, podía empeorar la situación y hacer del futuro uno peor. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y no cambiar el curso de la historia.

─¿Y tú te llamas amigo? ─replicó molesto. Si ese idiota no quería decirle nada, le sacaría la información a la fuerza.

─Nunca… ─comenzó a decir con determinación, alzando un poco la cabeza. Sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca─. Nunca dudes de mi amistad. Tampoco de la del Naruto que tú conoces.

Como si le hubieran invocado, la voz del Naruto de doce años y la de Sakura se escucharon un poco alejadas. Les buscó con la mirada pero no les vio.

─¡Naruto, deja a Sasuke-kun tranquilo! ─le riñó la chica.

─Oye, ya está tardando demasiado. Dijo que iba al baño, ¿y si se lo ha comido un oso?

─¡No puede ser! ¡Sasuke-kun! ─se alarmó la chica.

El Naruto de doce años se carcajeó con diversión.

─Sólo era una broma, Sakura-chan… ¡argh! ─Se escuchó una queja.

─Te golpeare mucho más fuerte si dices otra broma como esa, ¡idiota!

El Naruto de diecinueve años se aclaró la garganta, un poco sonrojado al ser consciente de la cercanía entre Sasuke y él.

─Sasuke, recuerda esto, siempre tendrás un lugar al que regresar y llamar hogar, pase lo que pase ─le aseguró con una tenue sonrisa─. Ahora debo volver dattebayo.

─No. ¡Esper…!

Pero el rubio se había volatilizado antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar, haciendo que cayera sentado en la hierba.

─¡Maldición! ─masculló frustrado.

No había logrado sacarle la información que deseaba, y ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse qué sería de su futuro. ¿Lograría eliminar a Itachi y restaurar su clan?

Se incorporó y giró al escuchar las voces de sus compañeros demasiado cerca, viéndoles aparecer entre los árboles.

─¡Sasuke-kun, menos mal que estás bien! ─Sonrió aliviada.

─Teme, ¿por qué tardas tanto? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde al entrenamiento por tu culpa! ─Le señaló acusador y después se cruzó de brazos─. Siempre lo he dicho, eres una carga para el equipo.

─Esa es mi frase, usuratonkachi ─respondió, logrando sacar un gruñido de fastidio del rubio─. Además, nadie te ha invitado. Sakura y tú os habéis unido a mí sin invitación.

Esa mañana se había topado con esos dos, Sakura no tardó en preguntarle a dónde iba, y cuando les dijo que iba al bosque a entrenar no tardaron en unirse a él.

Sasuke recordó las palabras del otro Naruto que le decía que nunca dudara de la amistad de ese dobe. Cuando él miraba a Naruto no veía a un amigo, sólo a un tonto irritante y gritón. ¿Realmente él y Naruto llegarían a ser amigos algún día? Francamente, lo dudaba. Él tenía metas, objetivos más importantes en los que centrarse. Estar en el equipo 7 sólo era una herramienta para acercarse a su objetivo: ser más fuerte y eliminar a Itachi.

 **...**

Naruto parpadeó al ver el techo de su habitación. Estaba recostado en el suelo, junto al pergamino y la mochila que llevó. Se incorporó, viendo que no había rastro de sangre en el papel, pero que éste estaba mucho más amarillento que antes. Ahora comprendía por qué el pergamino tenía ese color.

Miró la hora que marcaba el reloj, y sorprendido comprobó que era la misma hora que cuando se marchó. Pensó que se había detenido, pero el segundero seguía funcionando. En la Konoha del pasado no era por la tarde cuando se fue, había pasado un día y era por la mañana, bastante temprano además.

Para confirmar la sospecha que empezaba a invadirle, corrió a la ventana, gritándole a una familia que pasaba cerca qué día era. La respuesta le sorprendió enormemente. Aunque en la Konoha del pasado había transcurrido casi un día, en la Konoha presente el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Era como si sólo hubiese transcurrido un segundo desde su marcha.

Preocupado se acercó al pergamino y lo cerró ocultándolo en su ropa. Ese pergamino era peligroso, no debía usarse, ni siquiera con buenas intenciones. El futuro podría dar un giro indeseado si se cambiaba algo del pasado. Lo mejor sería destruirlo.

Recordando su cita con Hinata, minutos después abandonó su hogar con cierto desgano, aunque tampoco quería hacerla esperar. A pesar de que llegó puntual, la chica ya estaba allí esperándole, inquieta y sonrojada. Suspiró hondo, preparándose para tener una larga charla con Hinata. No había podido ayudar a Sasuke en su viaje al pasado, pero al menos le había hecho comprender algo importante: saber con quién le gustaría tener realmente una cita, y no era con Sakura-chan ni con Hinata.

Cuando los últimos rayos de sol bañaban Konoha y abandonaban Ichiraku, Naruto decidió aclarar sus sentimientos. Un poco torpe, pero sincero, le hizo ver a Hinata que ella era importante para él, pero como amiga. Le aseguró que nunca fue su intención confundirla, pero ni siquiera él mismo había estado muy seguro de sus sentimientos y se había dejado llevar por la voluntad de sus compañeros hasta el momento, sin pensar qué era lo que él realmente quería.

Entristecida, Hinata le miró un momento.

─Y ahora… ¿sa-sabes lo que quieres, Naruto-kun?

─Sí… ─balbuceó un poco avergonzado─. Me siento un poco tonto por no haberlo notado antes dattebayo.

Hinata le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Amaba a Naruto, y por eso sólo podía querer lo mejor para él.

─T-te deseo lo mejor, Naruto-kun. ─Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave sonrojo al ver la radiante sonrisa que el rubio le dedicó.

─¡Gracias, Hinata!

El llamado de Sakura les hizo girar, viendo a la chica acercarse. Unos pasos más atrás estaba Sasuke.

─¡Hinata! ¿Vas a casa? ─Al ver a la otra asentir, eliminó la distancia hasta llegar a ella─. Vamos juntas, así me cuentas cómo ha ido todo.

Naruto pasó saliva de forma sonora al recordar que Sakura-chan continuamente le amenazaba con golpearle si llegaba a lastimar a Hinata. Pero aquello no podía evitarse. No quería engañarse a sí mismo sólo para complacer los deseos de los demás.

Las chicas se despidieron y Sakura le gritó a Sasuke que pronto quería otra cita con él. El pelinegro no respondió nada, pero igualmente Sakura se marchó satisfecha caminando junto a Hinata.

No transcurrieron ni tres segundos cuando Naruto giró y caminó hacia Sasuke, tratando de aparentar naturalidad. Quiso preguntarle y curiosear un poco sobre su cita con Sakura, pero justo entonces vio que el rostro de Sasuke adoptó una repentina expresión de sorpresa, como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

─Tú… ─musitó.

─¿Qué? ─Ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza de forma sutil, como diciéndose a sí mismo que aquel recuerdo que acababa de llegar a su mente no era posible.

─Acabo de recordar algo que hasta ahora parecía enterrado en mi mente. ─Al notar la evidente curiosidad en los ojos azules, continuó─. Te vi en el bosque cuando tenía doce años. Quiero decir… te vi tal y como estás ahora. Pero es imposible…

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de mostrar sorpresa. Sasuke recordaba aquello. Un poco inseguro hurgó entre su ropa hasta sacar el amarillento pergamino, mostrándoselo.

─Hoy, al llegar de la misión'ttebayo, he usado el pergamino.

Al instante Sasuke lo comprendió. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Pero en realidad no imaginaba que Naruto todavía tuviera en su poder el pergamino.

─¿Realmente fuiste para evitar la masacre de mi clan?

Con suma seriedad Naruto asintió, queriendo mostrarle que era totalmente cierto.

─Aunque como sabes, no pude controlar el tiempo en el que aparecí. Hace falta demasiada concentración para dominar la técnica…

─¿Por qué? ─interrumpió. Al ver que Naruto no comprendió su pregunta, fue más especifico─. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué querrías hacer algo como eso?

No podía comprenderlo. Naruto había tenido un pasado muy duro, y en lugar de retroceder para hacer de su propio pasado uno menos doloroso, había preferido tratar de ayudarle a él. Naruto podría haber evitado la muerte de sus padres, o haber cambiado un millón de cosas a su favor. Pero no, había preferido tratar de evitar la masacre del clan Uchiha.

─Porque eres mi amigo ─respondió con sencillez, como si aquello fuera obvio.

La expresión de Sasuke se endureció un poco y clavó una seria mirada en el rostro frente a él.

─Siempre dices eso.

─Lo dices como si esperaras escuchar otra cosa. ─bromeó, riendo ligeramente. Pero la risa se apagó al ver que la expresión de Sasuke no cambiaba un ápice.

─Un amigo no haría las cosas que tú haces. Un amigo no llegaría tan lejos. ¿Por qué? ─insistió.

Ahora la expresión de Naruto se mostró tan seria como la del propio Sasuke.

─Sé que has tenido un pasado muy duro…

─El tuyo también lo fue ─interrumpió─. ¿Por qué no lo usaste en tu propio beneficio?

─M-me preocupaba que pudieran cambiar cosas importantes en mi vida, cosas que me hacen feliz.

El silencio entre ellos se instaló un instante. No sabía muy bien qué eran esas cosas que hacían feliz a Naruto, probablemente un tazón de ramen de Ichiraku, una cita con Hinata… Pero por más que Sasuke lo intentaba…

─No te comprendo, Naruto ─dijo finalmente.

Naruto sonrió divertido, dispuesto a molestar un poco al otro.

─Se supone que de los dos tú eres el genio.

─Temo que mi genialidad no funciona con alguien tan impredecible como tú.

La sonrisa de Naruto se transformó en una carcajada al escuchar esa confesión de su amigo.

─¿Eso es un halago'ttebayo?

─Tómalo como quieras. Pero todavía no me dices por qué ─insistió.

Inspirando hondo, Naruto se animó a sí mismo y trató de armarse de valor.

─Me he dado cuenta de que he estado actuando para complacer a los demás, hacía lo que todos esperaban de mí, sin pensar en lo que yo realmente quería. No sé cuándo empecé a comportarme así, pero hoy he abierto los ojos y he decidido no sacrificar más mi propia felicidad.

Sasuke le escuchó atento, preguntándose qué tenía que ver todo ese monólogo determinado con el hecho de que a Naruto le importara más cambiar el pasado del clan Uchiha que el suyo propio.

─Todos esperaban de mí que Hinata y yo nos casáramos con el tiempo, porque dicen que hacemos una pareja perfecta. Y yo sólo me he estado dejando llevar por lo que ellos querían y no por lo que yo quería.

─¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Naruto le miró, pensando que le resultaba vergonzoso hablar abiertamente sobre eso. Ni siquiera sabía la reacción que tendría Sasuke. Pero se animó a sí mismo una vez más al pensar que si Sasuke tenía una mala reacción, siempre podría usar el pergamino para advertir al Naruto pasado de no cometer una locura como la que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin pensarlo más se afirmó al brazo de Sasuke y cortó la distancia hasta presionar sus labios en un casto beso que apenas duró dos segundos, pero suficiente para que sus labios hormiguearan suavemente.

─¡E-esto es lo que quiero dattebayo! ─exclamó tratando de sonar decidido, aunque su lengua se empeñara en trabarse.

Sasuke le miró sin poder disimular la sorpresa. Sólo ese idiota era capaz de ponerle en semejante estado de sorpresa y euforia. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él: el repentino monólogo sobre Hinata, ese afán desmedido que Naruto siempre tuvo por protegerle y preocuparse por él, por qué Naruto prefirió intentar cambiar el pasado del clan Uchiha antes que el suyo propio…

Su expresión se suavizó y suspiró, estudiando su alrededor para comprobar que estaban solos.

─Eres un dobe.

Sasuke alargó su brazo y tomó a Naruto de la pechera, atrayéndole hacia él para volver a unir sus labios. La exclamación de sorpresa de Naruto quedó opacada, y casi al instante percibió al rubio afirmarse a él con ambas manos y responder el beso. Con calma se disfrutaron mutuamente un breve instante, suspirando contra sus labios cuando se alejaron.

─¿Por qué me insultas dattebayo? ─protestó.

─Has tardado mucho en darte cuenta de que los demás estaban dirigiendo tu vida, sobre todo Sakura. ─Le dio un golpecito en la nuca antes de darle la espalda y alejarse despacio. Al instante Naruto le alcanzó con un par de zancadas─. Deberías empezar a preocuparte más por ti mismo.

Guardó silencio y bajó la mirada al sentir un suave tirón en la manga. Naruto sostenía su manga vacía, justo en el lugar donde debería de estar su mano, fingiendo que la sostenía. Apartó la mirada un poco incómodo al rememorar que Naruto había llegado a perder un brazo por él, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto cada vez que recordaba aquello.

Pero la voz de Naruto le sacó de su letargo.

─No me pidas imposibles ─respondió esbozando una sonrisa que desapareció al recordar algo─. Por cierto, debería ir ahora a entregarle el pergamino a Kakashi. Antes le di un simple pergamino en blanco junto al informe de la misión.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido, tratando de actuar como si no estuvieran caminando "tomados de las manos" de forma discreta.

─¿Kakashi no ha notado nada? ─Suspiró hondo─. Menudo Hokage ─se susurró.

─Tenía mucho trabajo cuando fui. Apenas y le dio un vistazo rápido al informe para continuar con lo suyo.

Sabía que Kakashi se extrañaría al verle entregándole, ahora sí, el pergamino. Simplemente inventaría una excusa, como que se equivocó al tomar el pergamino en su casa, y que acababa de darse cuenta de su error. No pensaba contarle que lo había usado, podría buscarse un problema.

Tras un efímero silencio, Sasuke habló.

─Ese pergamino es peligroso, Kakashi debería destruirlo. Hasta alguien como tú ha sucumbido ante él.

Al instante Naruto le miró ofendido.

─¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como yo?

─Que eres un majadero.

─¡Tú…! ─Con molestia soltó su agarre en la manga de Sasuke y le señaló acusador─. Tú eres…

─También eres cándido, para tu mala suerte ─interrumpió, tomándole de la cintura con su mano para atraerle un poco, disfrutando con la molestia que estaba creando en Naruto─. Y un usuratonkachi.

Seguidamente silenció la futura protesta del otro con un beso al que Naruto se opuso en un primer momento debido a sus ganas de quejarse, pero finalmente sucumbió.

La visita a Kakashi podía esperar un poco más. Ahora deseaba permanecer un momento acallando las protestas de Naruto con su boca. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

 **FIN.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños Uzumaki Menma y Uzumaki Naruto! –insertar corazones aquí- Mis dos niños hermosos cumplen un año más. Menma, espero que siempre te conserves así de sexy. Naruto… a ti mejor te recuerdo en tu etapa de Shippuden. Tu alopecia juvenil no me deja dormir por las noches XD Ok, exagero. Pero se ve bien feo así :')

Y hablando de la alopecia, a pesar de que en este one shot Naruto tiene diecinueve años, **NO** tiene esa alopecia juvenil, tiene su hermosa mata de cabello, ¡dejadme creer en ello!

Bien, aquí está mi aporte para la **segunda Edad de oro SasuNaru**. No sirvo para los one shot y tampoco le pude dedicar mucho tiempo a la creación de trama (?) así que por eso salió "esta cosa"

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo.


End file.
